Wounded Heart
by Isevale
Summary: After Inuyasha goes to see Kikyou again, Kagome is devastated and goes home. But something just isn't right with her, and her dreams are scaring her to wits end. Warning: Not for People who like Kikyou.
1. Wounded Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

* * *

'_He's with her again. Why does he keep going to see her when he knows it hurts me?'_

Kagome sat alone under a tree in Kaede's village, the wind toying with her jet-black hair as she thought. She knew Inuyasha had gone to see Kikyou again. He left early in the morning, thinking that the rest of them were all asleep.

**Flashback **

She sensed a jewel shard nearby and they were getting closer. Miroku and Sango walked side by side to the right of her with Shippou on Miroku's shoulder and Kirara trotting behind them. Inuyasha was in the lead, hurrying them along hoping for another battle. Kagome lagged behind them. She tried to catch up to them but was unable to when suddenly they were surrounded by mist that engulfed them one by one in a dark haze. It was just her and Inuyasha and she knew he would disappear just like the others. She opened her mouth to call out to him but she felt the cold, menacing steel of a blade pressed against her throat. Inuyasha turned around and began to run towards her when he too vanished in the mist. Kagome whimpered as she felt the sharp edge slowly forcing harder against her skin until…

Kagome woke up in a cold sweat. She sat up and looked around as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. _It was just a dream_, she thought. Relaxing a little, she wiped her sweat soaked brow with the back of her hand and glanced around at her friends.

Sango slept soundly, Kirara curled up at her feet. Miroku sat leaning against a wall, muttering something Kagome couldn't understand. "I don't want to know what he's dreaming about," Kagome muttered under her breath looking down at the kitsune pup by her pillow and back up to where she last saw Inuyasha. He wasn't there.

She stood up, dropping the blanket she was clutching tightly in her left hand. She wandered around the sleeping forms of her friends and out the door. The sun was just rising and Kagome could see Inuyasha's shadow disappearing into the woods just outside of the village, Kikyou's soul collectors hovering above.

**End Flashback**

Pushing her hair behind her ear she sighed. She heard shuffling from inside the hut where they were staying and Sango appeared at the doorway. "Kagome, you're up early." She said walking towards Kagome.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

Taking a seat beside her at the foot of the tree, Sango asked, "About what?"

"…Inuyasha."

"Hmmm. Where is he anyway? I noticed he wasn't inside."

Kagome looked down and buried her face in her knees. "He's… with Kikyou," she muttered pointing towards the woods. Sango looked over and saw the silvery-white demons weaving through the trees.

"Oh, Kagome. I'm sor…"

"Excuse me Sango," she said standing up. Her eyes hidden by her bangs, "I sort of want to be alone right now."

* * *

Inuyasha walked back to the village where his friends would be waking up at any minute. Despite the fact that him being with Kikyou meant hurting Kagome, he couldn't stay away from her. He'd loved her before she died and now that she was alive again he couldn't hold back his lingering feelings for her. 

'_But what about Kagome?' _He asked himself as he arrived back into the village. He shook his head and sighed, _'Maybe I can just slip back inside while they're still asleep.' _He thought before he suddenly became aware of someone talking on the other side of the tree infront of him.

"Oh Kagome. I'm sor…"

"Excuse me Sango, I sort of want to be alone right now."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked away, her arms folded over her chest, tears freely falling from her soft, chestnut brown eyes. "Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered as she went father and farther beyond his reach.

It was then that Sango noticed him there. She looked at him with a disappointment in her eyes. "How could you?" She said before shaking her head and walking away, leaving Inuyasha alone.

Kagome walked dejectedly through the woods going anywhere away from the village. She didn't want to be near Inuyasha when he returned. She stopped, sighing, then sat down on the roots of a nearby tree and once again buried her face in her knees, clasping her legs to her chest. _'What am I going to do? Maybe I should go home.' _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a rustling sound behind her. "Wh-who's there?" She stuttered.

She stood up looking around, wildly shaking in fear.

"Kagome?" She heard a voice and felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed and whirled around, slapping the hand off of her shoulder. While taking a step back she tripped on the root of a tree and fell backwards to the ground. She looked up and saw Miroku looking down at her with a surprised look on his face. "Kagome, are you all right?" Miroku asked helping her back to her feet.

"I'm…not really." Kagome tilted her head to the ground, a dispirited, relinquished look on her face.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice sounded through the woods as he jumped infront of her. "Are you okay? I heard you scream and…"

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered holding back the tears that stood in her eyes. She looked up at him and tried to speak but all that came out was a sob as tears fell down her cheeks. It was too much for her so she ran, away from Inuyasha and all the pain, towards the Bone Eaters Well.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha yelled after her and prepared to run the direction she had taken, but Miroku placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to stop him. "She clearly does not wish to talk to you Inuyasha, give her some time."

"I guess I could give her a few days."

Finally reaching the familiar dry, rotting wood surrounding the opening of the well, Kagome leaned over past the frame and gazed down to the inmost part of the well. She wiped her eyes clearing her vision from the blur the tears had caused. She stepped up onto the wood and jumped.

'_He'll always love Kikyou and I can't help that. Well, he's all yours now Kikyou, I give up.'_

* * *

Well, I plan on making this a one-shot unless I get a strong vote not to. Hope you liked it cause it wasn't the easiest ending to write (I'm not very fond of Kikyou, to put it lightly).

I'll leave you with the decision on whether or not to continue.

Ja Ne.


	2. Home

Well, look at that. I decided to make another chapter after all. Thanks to all of my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

* * *

Inuyasha sat, leaning against the rim of the Bone Eater's well. He sighed, turned around and stared down to the bottom, the very place where Kagome had left through just hours before. 

"What am I going to do? Kagome seemed really depressed, she wouldn't even look me in the eye." He said, voicing his thoughts. He stood up and, after taking one last look at the well, walked toward the village

When Inuyasha arrived back at the village he went straight to Kaede's hut, for lack of anything better to do.

"Ye have returned Inuyasha? I expected ye to continue sulking over by the well for a while longer."

He looked up, first at Kaede and grunted in response to her question, then to Sango, who hadn't spoken to him or looked him in the eye since Kagome had left. She busied herself wiping dried on demon blood off her boomerang, completely ignoring Inuyasha as he walked past her and sat in the corner.

* * *

Kagome collapsed onto her bed with an exasperated sigh. After all, she'd studied for her math test, which was coming in a few days, for over three hours and was exhausted. "I'm so glad that's over." She muttered into her pillow. She flipped over so she was lying on her back. '_It's been two days since I left the Feudal era. _She thought_. What am I going to do when…Inuyasha comes to get me…?' _She stared up at the ceiling, even thinking his name made her want to cry again. 

She sighed again and attempted to clear her mind. '_What am I going to do_…?' This final, complicated thought clouded her mind but before long she drifted off.

_She couldn't tell where she was; her eyes were covered with some rank smelling rag tied tightly at the back of her head. Her hands were bound behind her and she could feel the sticky combination of sweat and blood covering her wrists where they met the coarse rope. _

"_No one can help you now little girl…" she heard a horse voice from somewhere close to her. She whimpered and found that it hurt her even to do that much. She could feel blood trickling down her neck and down to her chest, the place where she was cut by the blade of a sword. Her attacker hadn't slit her throat hard enough to do any major damage, but she could definitely feel it._

"_Please…Inuyasha…help me…" She cried out painfully, but only heard a harsh laugh in return. A blade was once again forced to her skin, her stomach this time…_

Kagome's eyes flashed open as she shot up in her bed. Her heart was racing and a strong feeling of panic held within her mind. "Oh my god…" She panted and flopped back down to her bed. "What's with these freaky dreams, they keep getting worse…" She groaned, then reached up and rubbed her neck. She found that it hurt her even to do that much.

She got up out of bed, not really wanting to go back to sleep. It was already 6:00am and she would have to get up in another hour anyway. She walked quietly downstairs to her living room and was surprised to find her mom sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hi mom." Kagome said as she walked into the room and sat next to her.

Her mom looked up at her, not expecting to see her night owl daughter to be up so early. "Oh, Kagome, what are you doing up so early? Did you have a bad dream?"

Kagome shuddered slightly but, reluctantly, replied, "Yeah…it was pretty bad."

Her mom looked at her sympathetically and put her arm around Kagome's shoulder. "Would you like to tell me about it?" Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Alright, Kagome, you don't have to." Her mom went back to reading her book, leaving her arm around Kagome's shoulder for comfort.

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to get her already, geez." Inuyasha yelled at his friends who stared at him expectantly from beside the well. 

"It's about time to." Shippou glared at Inuyasha, which didn't come off at all as intimidating as it was supposed to be. Inuyasha hit him on the head and jumped down the well.

A familiar blue light surrounded him and he knew he was in Kagome's time when he landed at the bottom of the well. He looked up at the brown, wooden ceiling of the well house, verifying that he was indeed in Kagome's time. He jumped out with much ease and landed gracefully out side of the well. He walked out of the well house and looked around at his surroundings. The only thing that was the same between their times was the god tree, which was the first think Inuyasha looked for after leaving the well house.

He walked up to it and memories flashed back to him. When the was pinned to it by Kikyou fifty years ago, the first time he met Kagome…

"Kagome…" He breathed her name. "That's right, she was really mad at me. I wonder if she still is."

He sighed and walked up to the house. Kagome's mom answered the door a few minutes later and invited him in.

"Kagome should be home soon. Although, she did seem somewhat sad this morning."

Inuyasha gulped, _'Does that mean she's still mad at me?' _

"She said that she had a bad dream," Her mom explained after seeing the worried look on Inuyasha's face. "Did you and her have a fight last time she was there?"

'_How does she know all of this stuff?' _Inuyasha swallowed hard, "Uh, well…"

"I'm home!" Kagome called from the front hallway. Inuyasha could hear her coming closer. The door slid open infront of him and Kagome stood there, a blank expression on her face. "Inuyasha…"

* * *

Note: I think that the first chapter was better than the second. And the Kikyou thing didn't even come up! Yeesh, what am I smoking…don't answer that. Anyway, I guess if I write more it'll come up again and Kikyou can make an appearance…and then I can torture her. MUAHAHAHAHA! 

Ahem…anyway, review please!

Ja Ne!


	3. Happiness

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

_Flashbacks and Dreams (you'll be able to tell which is which)

* * *

**Chapter 3**_

_Kagome squinted through the darkness, something was infront of her but she couldn't tell what. She coughed and blood made it's way up her throat. She was now less concerned with what was infront of her, and more about her physical health. _

_A slit throat, stab wound in her stomach, and sore, bloody wrists. Her throat was sore and dry; she hadn't had anything to eat or drink since she was kidnapped. _

'_I'm surprised that I haven't died from blood loss. Yet…' she thought. _

_Suddenly, she heard a scream…_

Once again, Kagome bolted up in her bed. She heard a thump as Buyo fell off of her stomach where he was sleeping, and onto the floor. Kagome groaned and put a hand to her stomach.

"Agh, I have this weird feeling in my stomach. Probably just freaked out by these dreams," she said and pushed her blanket aside as she hopped out of bed. "I just need a drink of water." She made here way downstairs, feeling her way around in the dark. But, she stopped on the top of the stairs, remembering the incident from the day before.

"_Inuyasha…what are you doing here?" she asked, turning away from him. _

"_Oh, I'd better get supper started," Kagome mom hurried out of the room, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha by themselves. _

"_What else, I came to get you!" he replied, as if nothing was ever wrong. _

_Kagome didn't respond, not saying anything or moving. Then, she tried to hurry past him, but he grabbed her arm, pulling back infront of him. _

"_Kagome…"_

"_Just leave me alone okay! I…I need some time to think," she said, and ran up to her room. Inuyasha didn't try to stop her this time. _

She had slept through supper. Earlier, she heard Souta dragging Inuyasha to his room to play video games and she knew he was still at the house. Somehow she could just tell that he was still there.

Kagome crept down the stairs as quietly as she could and headed to the kitchen. On the way, she stopped infront of the living room, where Inuyasha was sleeping peacefully on the couch. She walked over to him and knelt down beside his sleeping form, forgetting about what she went down there to do in the first place.

"Oh, Inuyasha…" she whispered as she pushed a chunk of silver-white hair from infront of his face. Kagome sighed, and just watched his chest rise and fall.

She liked to watch him sleep; he seemed so calm and relaxed. She layed her head down on the empty part of the couch near his face. She closed her eyes and relaxed, happy to be near him again, temporarily forgetting that she was mad at him.

"Kagome…" she heard him whisper. She looked up at him and found his golden eyes staring back at her. Their faces were only millimeters apart. "I-I'm sorry. Are you still mad at me?"

"No. It's okay," she said softly.

"I won't go see Kikyou anymore. I promise."

"What? But Inuyasha…" He silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.

"No, I won't see her anymore." He sighed and put his hand over top of one of hers.

"Why?" Kagome was confused. He loved Kikyou so much and even after she had pinned him to a tree for fifty years he still went after her. How could he give her up so easily?

"I've been doing some thinking too. I won't see her because…it hurts you. And Kagome…I lo--"

"Meow."

"Wagh!" Inuyasha yelled, falling over on top of Kagome's lap.

Kagome giggled even though she was a little disappointed at the moment being ruined. "Buyo. You silly cat."

Inuyasha glared at the cat. 'Damn cat! I'll get you back later. Oh man are you…'

"Inuyasha? Could you get off of me now?" Kagome asked, interrupting Inuyasha's thoughts. Inuyasha blushed and sat up.

"Yeah, sorry."

The next day, Kagome sat up in her bed. She hadn't had another dream when she went back to sleep the night before. She smiled as she looked over and saw Inuyasha leaning against the side of her bed, asleep. She looked over at the alarm clock that was set up on her bedside table.

_10:26 _

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha awoke and jumped up.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's almost 10:30! I'm late for school!" she yelled at him frantically and grabbed her school uniform off of her desk. She then began to strip off her shirt.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha exclaimed, staring at her.

"Inuyasha you pervert! Sit!" she yelled. He slammed to the ground. She ran over to her bed and threw her blanket over his head, then she resumed changing.

"It's not my fault that you started stripping down infront of me!" He yelled, his voice muffled from the blanket that covered his head. "Besides, if your already late then why don't you just come back with me!"

Kagome stopped. "Oh…yeah okay." She said. Inuyasha threw the blanket off of his head. Unfortunately, Kagome wasn't finished changing yet. "WAGH! SIT!"

Inuyasha was slammed to the floor again. He pulled the blanket over his head by himself this time.

* * *

Note: It's been a while, ne? Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. I decided that this fic was getting to serious for my taste, so I added a little humor as well.

I won't make any promises about when the next chapter'll be up. Just be patient and stay with me folks. Reviews tend to motivate me to write faster though.

Ja ne!


	4. Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

_Flashbacks and Dreams

* * *

_

**Chapter Four**

Kagome grunted as she struggled to climb up the vines that lined the walls of the Bone Eaters Well. Inuyasha sat on the rim at the top, laughing as he watched her climb. "A little help please? Inuyasha?" she asked.

"What? But you're bag isn't even that heavy today!" he protested.

"Fine then. Sit boy," she growled. Inuyasha was immediately pulled to the ground. Kagome pulled herself over the edge of the well and looked at Inuyasha, who was muttering profanities into the dirt. She smirked and walked up beside him. "Now, wouldn't you have preferred to have helped me?"

Inuyasha muttered something unintelligible and sat up. "Whatever."

Kagome smiled and turned on her heel to head back to the village. Inuyasha got up, dusted himself off, and followed her. When they got back, they were greeted by Sango, who was sitting outside of Kaede's hut with a scowl on her face.

"Hey Kagome," Sango droned.

"Miroku again?" Kagome asked as she approached her friend. Sango nodded and Kagome shook her head and walked into the hut.

"Figures," Inuyasha snorted behind her.

"Kagome!" Shippou squealed and ran up to Kagome.

"Hey Shippou," she replied. After that, everything was pretty much routine. Kagome handed out snack to all her friends, who showed their gratitude by shoving their faces, Inuyasha especially. Sango even joined them in the hut, sitting next to Kagome on the opposite side as Miroku.

An hour later, Inuyasha was hurrying them all out to go jewel shard hunting. They headed south and traveled for a long time before finding even a village. Unfortunately, there was no sign of the jewel shards there. Their journey remained uneventful and they ended up staying in another village over night. Miroku had performed one of his fake exorcisms, which he insisted wasn't fake at all, on the biggest, richest looking house the group could find.

Kagome curled up on her futon, exhaustion blanketing her entire body. "We walked so far today, my legs ache so much," she grumbled into her pillow and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

_Sickening screams echoed through the room. Kagome couldn't even cover her ears to block out the sound because the ropes still held her hands tied behind her back. She shuddered as she heard a crack, then another scream. She whimpered and scrunched up her face. _

'_A torture chamber?' she guessed. It sure sounded like it, but she couldn't see through the rag covering her eyes. After hearing another scream, she though it was better that she couldn't see. _

'_That voice though…I recognize it…but from where?'_

_She heard shuffling noises, and the rattling of chains. A hand grabbed her arm and dragged her to her feet. She then heard a low grunt from whatever forced her to stand. She was dragged forwards until whoever it was suddenly let go. _

_The rattling of chains stated again, then a thump, a body had hit the floor. Kagome was scared out of her mind. What was going to happen to her?_

_Chains were strung around her hands overtop of the ropes that already bound them together, pressing them further into her wrists. She was jerked up into the air, hanging by her wrists. She screamed, and thrashed around. She suddenly understood._

_Then, she heard the crack of a whip and a scream…_

Kagome woke up screaming. Tears rimmed her eyes and she sat up panting. Inuyasha ran into the room, and taking one look at her, could tell something horrible happened.

"Kagome? What's wrong? Why did you scream?" he asked, his voice filled with concern, as he walked up and sat beside her.

She turned and hugged him. "I just…I had a really bad dream," she replied, a tear slipping down the side of her cheek. "I've been having really scary dreams lately."

Inuyasha put his arms around her and pulled her into him so she was sting in his lap. "It's okay," he reassured her, stroking her hair, "It's okay, it was just a dream."

"Inuyasha, will you stay in here with me for tonight?" Kagome asked, looking up at his eyes.

"Okay," he agreed. She smiled and crawled back under her blankets. Inuyasha sat beside her, leaning against a wall,

"Goodnight Inuyasha."

"G'night."

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning and yawned. She didn't have another bad dream when she went back to sleep, so she was feeling refreshed and ready to go. She looked over at Inuyasha, who was awake and staring at her.

"It's about time you woke up," he said.

"Sorry," she said, "But a girl needs her beauty sleep."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. C'mon, I want to get an early start," he said and got up.

"'Kay."

They left the village a while later, despite Inuyasha's objections, they owner insisted that they stay and have breakfast before they set out. They kept going south, following a dirt path through an evergreen forest.

Inuyasha sniffed the air suspiciously. "I smell blood," he said before dashing off, following the scent. The others all took off after him. Sango and Shippou were on Kirara's back, Miroku ran, and Kagome took her bike.

Suddenly, the front wheel of Kagome's bike hit a huge bump as she fell off, tumbling over onto the side of the road. Kirara stopped beside her.

"Are you alright Kagome," Sango asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you guys keep going, I'll be right behind you," she assured Sango and Kirara left. Kagome groaned and stood up shakily.

Suddenly she was surrounded in a dark mist. She could no longer see Kirara and Sango through the haze. She knew something was wrong at that moment; the situation was too close to what had happened in one of her dreams. She opened her mouth to call out for Sango to wait for her but she felt the cold, menacing steel of a blade pressed against her throat. She gasped, then whimpered as she felt the sharp edge slowly forcing harder against her skin.

* * *

Dun dun dun.

Review please!

Ja ne!


	5. Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

_Flashbacks and Dreams

* * *

_

**Chapter Five **

Inuyasha smiled victoriously. He wiped the bloody edge of his sword with his haori after slaying a demon that had attacked a group of traveling soldiers. After sheathing Tetsusaiga, he walked over to his friends. Everything seemed fine, his friends were congratulating him on a job well done and everyone was happy and smiling, but something seemed off.

Inuyasha looked around. _'Wait a sec…' _Something was definatly missing.

"Something wrong, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, seeing the confused expression on his face.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked, the fact that Kagome wasn't there suddenly occurring to him. Sango looked around and noticed for the first time that Kagome was not there.

"She fell off of her bicycle but…she said that she'd be right behind us…"

Just then a group of bluish coloured demons flew overhead. Soul collectors. Inuyasha watched them and swallowed hard. _'I have to find out what happened to Kagome but…Kikyou…maybe she knows where Kagome is!'_

"You guys go look for her where you last saw her," Inuyasha said and took off in the opposite direction, following after Kikyou's soul collectors.

"But…Inuyasha!" Miroku called for him but Inuyasha ignored the monk. He came across a forest and found Kikyou not to far in. The priestess watched the small, blue demons fly past before she turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha."

"Kikyou, do you know where Kagome is?" Inuyasha asked, getting straight to the point.

"Oh? And why would I know that?"

"I just thought…" he trailed off. _'Why would Kikyou know where Kagome is? It's not like she's in league with Naraku or anything.'_

"Perhaps you were just using that as an excuse to tell your friends so you could come to see me," she suggested smugly.

'_Maybe I did…but…no…I don't love her anymore…I love Kagome…'_

"But maybe you're right and I do know where that girl is."

'_What!'_ "What!" Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts when he heard this. "Do you know anything, Kikyou! Tell me!"

Kikyou stared blankly at him, and he could see that a smug little smile was pulling at the edges of her lips. He growled at her, suddenly furious knowing that she did, in fact, know where Kagome was.

"Yes, I do."

"Where is she! Tell me!"

"And why should I? What are you going to do if I don't tell you? Kill me?" She laughed, a low evil sounding laugh. This made Inuyasha even angrier then he already was. "Would you kill your former lover?"

"I will. If you don't tell me where Kagome is! Now!"

"You won't kill me."

"I promise you that I will if you don't tell me!"

"You won't kill me, I know you won't."

* * *

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou searched all over the area where they had last seen Kagome. After half an hour they still hadn't found her, only her abandoned bike, over-stuffed backpack, and a small pool of blood. They were worried sick after finding the blood and Sango and Shippou were almost crying.

"Kagome! Oh god where is she…" Sango called again.

"C'mon Sango, let's go find Inuyasha and get him to follow her scent," Miroku suggested and guided the distressed girl back in the direction Inuyasha had taken off in.

A few minutes later they came across the opening to a forest and it was easy to pick out a red and silver lump in the middle of the trees. It was Inuyasha, sitting on the ground in the middle of a path that lead through the trees. They started walking towards him, but something was very, very wrong.

"Oh god…oh god…" Inuyasha was repeating these words while lightly rocking back ad forth.

"Inuyasha?" Shippou called. Inuyasha ignored him. Soon they came close enough to see that he was holding something, cradling it in his lap.

Finally they came close enough to make out what Inuyasha was holding. It was Kikyou. Motionless, bloody, dead.

Sango gasped, Miroku and Shippou just stared open-mouthed in horror.

"Oh god…" Inuyasha repeated. He looked back at his friends, his face was tear streaked and his eyes were wide. A few drops of blood were splattered across his pale, almost white, face and his clothes were drenched in the sticky, red liquid.

Inuyasha had killed her. Inuyasha had killed Kikyou.

* * *

Oh, the drama.

Well, I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can, but since school started it might be a while between updates (stupid homework). Please review on your way out.

Ja Ne!


	6. Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

_Flashbacks and Dreams

* * *

_

(**Warning:** The first dream sequence may not be suitable for the rating of my story…it's quite gory, so yeah. Be warned!)

**Chapter Six **

_She was crying, her cheeks glistened with tears and she could taste the saltiness on her lips. The droplets of salt water soaked the rag tied about her face and the damp cloth pressed against her closed eyelids. She didn't know exactly how long she'd been there but it felt like days, weeks even._

_Her wounds were throbbing painfully, almost to the point where she just wished she would die. Throat, stomach, wrists, back; they all burned and the blood was layering her body in thick gobs. _

_Dirt and grime caked her hands and the blood-encrusted ropes clinging to her wrists stung the raw wounds they had inflicted. Frayed strands of the weakened fetters brushed against her skin and she though they could be persuaded to break entirely to escape._

_Kagome shifted her position and rubbed her wrists together to shred the ropes, but as she did this, the ropes also scraped against her already bloody and sore wrists. She struggled not to scream in pain as the ropes dug into her skin even further with each movement she made. She would not yell out, she not let them have the satisfaction of hearing her pain. Nor would she allow them the chance to realize that she was trying to escape. She knew she had to do this._

_Kagome kept a steady rhythm, back and forth and clamped her jaw shut to keep herself from screaming. After a few minutes Kagome found that the ropes snapped quite easily. They slid off her wrists and Kagome moved quickly to undo the rag from off of her face._

_She was in a small, dark, dreary looking room that was empty, to her surprise, not even her captor was present. There was one large metal door infront of her and she found it very heavy when she yanked on the handle in an attempt to open it. No matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't open. She screwed up her face before she let out an exasperated sigh and turned around._

"_So you're trying to escape now are you?" Her captor was standing infront of her now, seemingly appearing out of nowhere and beside him was the most disgusting thing she'd ever seen. _

_A boy, his mutilated body hung from iron shackles bolted to the ceiling. She gazed aghast at the scene before her, a look of pure horror plastered on her face._

_Like her, he was bleeding at the wrists from straining against manacles that held him chained. Streams of blood flowed freely down his arms and dripped with a sickening sound from his toes to the dreary gray floor. His hair, usually brilliant silver was now dull and tinged red with his blood. Many large, open gashes were spread the length of his stomach and back, as Kagome could plainly see when his body swayed slowly. And, possibly the most sickening part of the entire sight, was the hole in his chest, where his heart would've been if it wasn't lying, still beating, in a pool of blood on a table next to him._

Kagome woke up from her horrifying dream. She would have screamed if not for the disgusting cloth that tied around her mouth, a gag. She couldn't tell where she was; her eyes were covered with some rank smelling rag tied tightly at the back of her head. Her hands were bound behind her and she could feel the sticky combination of sweat and blood covering her wrists where they met the coarse rope.

'_Oh god…these dreams…if the first ones came true, what's stopping the others from coming true as well? But that means that Inuyasha…' _She shook her head trying to rid herself of the thought, but pain shot up her neck and she stopped. _'I have to get out of here. I have to stop this before Inuyasha gets…'_ She couldn't bring herself to think it.

Kagome whimpered and, once again, tried to erase it all from her mind. She could feel blood trickling down her neck and down to her chest, the place where she was cut by the blade of a sword. Her throat was cut, just enough to break open the skin and draw blood.

"No one can help you now girl," she heard a hoarse voice from somewhere close to her. A blade was forced to her skin, her stomach this time…

* * *

Inuyasha pried himself away from Kikyou's bloody corpse and laid her gently on the ground infront of him. The path of his tears still marked his cheeks. _'I can't believe it…how could I…?'_ he thought, _'I just…slaughtered her…like an animal…how…?'_ He choked and more tears welled up in the sides of his red, puffy eyes. He wiped them away quickly and stood, his golden orbs still fixated on the cadaver of his former love. 

"Inu…yasha…" Sango whispered, breaking the silence that had blanketed them for over fifteen minutes. "Inuyasha…we have to f-find Kagome…" she said quietly, stuttering out of fear. She always knew what Inuyasha was capable of, but this frightened her. The woman that Inuyasha had once loved ripped apart by his very own hands. "Please, just, we need to find her…"

"Ka…gome…" Inuyasha whispered, suddenly remembering everything. "Kagome," he repeated. _'That's right. The whole reason this happened was because of her. It's her fault that I killed Kikyou. She's the one who got kidnapped. It's all her fault…all her fault…' _

"Yeah. Let's go. Let's go find Kagome," he said, his voice somewhat huskier than usual. Unnoticed by his friends, there was a certain glint in his eye and a growing lust for vengence overcame him.

* * *

_I love italics! Yay! _Just because I got so many reviews for the last chapter, I decided that you guys deserve a fast update! I love you reviewer people! Cake for you all (pulls out gigantic cake and hands out pieces)! 

Anywho, I'm expecting to get some hate-reviews for Kagome's dream sequence. But people, may I say that I did it for the good of the story? Well, I did it for the good of the story.

Now you know I write faster when I get reviews (such motivation), so please, click that little purplish-blue button down there and tell me your thoughts!

Ja Ne!


	7. Safe?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

_Flashbacks and Dreams_

The long awaited chapter seven will now commence!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

An unusual bright light shone through the barred windows, casting an ugly, stripped shadow across the floor. Kagome stared at shadows, what used to be her blind fold sitting on the floor infront of her. She had managed to push it off with her hand, which were tied behind her back, but not without a great amount of difficulty.

Although the shadows reminded her of how much of a desperate situation she was in, being locked up like she was, it was much better then looking at any other part of the room. It was filled with grisly tools and barbaric apparatuses used to inflict the maximum amount of pain on any poor soul who ended up like she.

She didn't want to end up like the victim next to her, a skeleton with random pieces of flesh still hanging off of him, so she had used a sharp piece of her neighbor's bone to rub the ropes that tied her hands together on. It made her sick thinking she had to use a part of a person's body to do this, but saving Inuyasha from ending up like he did in her dream, and saving her own skin, was too important to let that stop her.

She succeeded in getting the ropes to shred after a few hours, and quickly cut the ropes that bound her feet. She got up slowly, her wounds hindering her attempt at a quick escape and made her way over to the steel bolted door.

"How am I going to get through this?" she asked herself quietly and pushed on the cold metal. Suddenly she was being pushed backwards; the door was opening. She backed up out of the way of the door but froze when she realized that she had been caught and there was no possible way for her to escape.

The door hit the wall behind it with a metallic thud and in the door stood Inuyasha with the rest of her friends behind him. New tears sprung into the sides of her eyes when she saw the hanyou. They were tears of relief and of worry.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, her voice coming out as a hoarse whisper. "You have to go and…save yourself…before they get you."

"Feh. What are you talking about Kagome? You're the one who's in danger, you idiot." Inuyasha said and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder and walked back out the door.

"But…" she mumbled into his back, "How…how did you find me…?"

Sango ran up behind Inuyasha and pushed the matted black hair out of her friend's face. "Don't worry Kagome, we'll explain everything when we get back to the village, and get you healed up, okay?" she said, a mix of concern and happiness filled her voice.

Kagome nodded and relaxed. She was back with her friends, and it looked like the rest of her dreams weren't going to come true.

* * *

"So, you mean Naraku wasn't behind this, it was just a twisted group of bandits who Kikyou hired to capture me to get me out of the way so her and Inuyasha could be together?" Kagome said, her voice still scratchy and quiet. 

They had arrived back at Kaede's village and were sitting around a fire inside the hut. Inuyasha, of course, was lying on the roof but listening in on the conversation all the same. Sango and Kaede bandaged Kagome up, applying the necessary herbs and potions to help with a quick recovery.

"Yes, basically." Sango agreed and took a sip of hot tea that she was holding.

"Wow you just summed up an hours worth of explaining in one sentence," Miroku said.

"So…what happened to Kikyou?" Kagome asked. She was suddenly regretted asking the question when her friends' faces grew solemn and they looked away. Nobody said anything for a few minutes, but Inuyasha broke the silence.

"I killed her."

Kagome gasped and looked at the others in horror. Sango and Miroku nodded silently. Kagome looked up the ceiling as if she was looking at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…how co-"

"Don't make such a big deal out of it. What's done is done. Drop it, okay!" Inuyasha said angrily and hopped off the roof infront of the door that led inside. He gave one look at Kagome, a suspiciously devious look, and walked off into the forest that surrounded the village.

Kagome got up and rushed out the door after him but Inuyasha somehow was already far ahead of her. "Inuyasha!" she called, running to catch up with him. He started to run as well. Kagome followed.

* * *

I hope you don't mind the abrupt cut off of the whole Kagome being captured thing. The loose ends of that will probably be tied up within the next few chapters. Truth is, I'm getting bored with this story and just want to end it soon. Hopefully I'll be able to sum up this whole complicated thing in two or three chapters. 

Review please!

(By the way, please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes, I didn't have a lot of time to go over this.)

Ja ne.


	8. Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

_Flashbacks and Dreams_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Kagome wandered through the forest after losing sight of Inuyasha. It was getting fairly dark out and the trees cast eerie shadows across the dirt path. She shivered inwardly and stared at the tree branches above her. "Inuyasha, I'm getting kinda scared here. Umm…could you come out? Please?"

"Scared, huh? Well, with all the demons out here, you should be."

Kagome whirled around as she heard his voice from somewhere behind her. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Inuyasha…where are you?"

"Or maybe it's not only demons you should be worried about."

Kagome looked around again. His voice was coming from all around her; she was having trouble pinpointing the exact spot. "What are you talking about? What's going on, Inuyasha?"

She stepped backwards and tripped, falling backwards on a gnarled tree root. The shadows seemed to crawl around her, moving even when the trees weren't. It was completely dark, night had crept up on her more quickly then she expected. The moon cast a faint glow, illuminating certain parts of the branches and shrubs that circled her.

"Demons, humans, **_half-demons_** perhaps."

Kagome shuddered and wrapped her arms around her now shivering body. It was getting cold outside, and she felt like her own body's temperature was dropping with the air surrounding her. "Inuyasha, I…you're scaring me, what's going on?"

Kagome turned around looking for him frantically. Only his voice seemed to exist at that moment, she could concentrate on nothing else. His tone was deep and haunting. Something was very, very wrong. However, she had no time to contemplate the reason any further. She had no way of knowing what he would do next.

Suddenly she was barrelled to the ground, a heavy force shoving her down from above. She rolled over, trying to escape from…she didn't know what, she was just trying to escape, but no sooner had she done so, something weighted her down at the waist. Not something, but someone; Inuyasha exactly. He grabbed her wrists also, holding down her hands above her head.

Kagome let out a startled squeak and struggled against her living restraints. "Inuyasha, what are you doing!"

"Kagome." His voice was a low growl, and as she gazed up at him, his eyes were no longer a gentle gold as they usually were when he looked at her. Instead they were a forceful orange, almost red in colour, and it scared her to see his penetrating stare in such a crazed way. Kagome shivered. No, she was no longer shivering, but shaking in absolute fear of what was happening. The way he was looking at her, she didn't know what he was preparing to do.

In all truth, she was expecting the worst. He looked as if he was so upset, so utterly hateful and furious that he was about to rip her throat out. But he didn't.

He was struggling, internally with something, she could tell the way he hesitated to do whatever it was he was planning on doing and the way he hung his head, shielding his face with his hair so that she could no longer see his expression.

By then, she was shaking so hard that, in fact, it started to spread from her arms up his. Both of them, Kagome pinned beneath Inuyasha's strong grip, and Inuyasha, straddling the frightened girl, were both shaking in the entirety. Kagome more so quivering from fear and Inuyasha from…

As Kagome stared up at the half-demon, her eyes wide, she noticed his eyes hidden behind his silvery bangs. With the moonlight pushing it's way through the thick canopy of leaves above making his pale skin glow, and his white hair splayed around his face, drooping to caress her cheek, he almost, **almost**, looked calm.

Finally, the long, torturous silence was broken. "Why?" he whispered, his voice pained and shaky. "It's your fault…why did you make me…" He choked on a sob before he could finish the thought.

Kagome's eyes were no longer wide with fright, but more so now with shock. Was Inuyasha crying? "I--what? Inuyasha, what's wrong, why are you--?"

His grip tightened on her wrists and he finally looked into her eyes, revealing to the priestess the tears that had formed at the sides of his eyes and dribbling down, staining his ivory cheeks. "It's your fault!" he yelled, making Kagome cringe. "I killed her because of you! Because I…"

"Inuyasha, I don't understand!" She responded, trying to keep her own voice as steady as she could. Was he talking about Kikyou? She couldn't be sure, but there was nothing else she could think of that would make the half demon so distraught. She didn't know what to do about it, either, besides saying what she did and staring into his watering, golden eyes.

He sniffled and let out a deep sob of despair before collapsing completely beside the girl formerly underneath him.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

**Author's note:** Wow, so...I can't remember the last time I updated **any** of my stories. I guess it was about time. For some reason I felt really inspired to finish this chapter, which I actually had started a long time ago. I told myself, "Alright it shouldn't be too hard to finish this now because I already started it! Piece of cake." It really wasn't. I changed my plans for this chapter a few times. This kind of thing is hard for me to write for some reason. I like to think I'm better at adventure stuff. 

But anyways, I'm getting off track here.

If any of the people who read this before the big break are still hanging around, then...Woo! That makes me happy! However, if no one who read this before comes back, then I just hope that I still get a few reviews from people who are reading this for the first time.

Review!

-Ja ne.


	9. End

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

_Flashbacks and Dreams_

* * *

**Chapter Nine **

Days later, Kagome sat with Sango under a tree in the village, both sipping tea as they sat with the cool shade cascading over them. Although it was a beautiful day, almost stereotypically so with no clouds in the pure blue sky, and the sun beating down on them, the serious condition of their friend kept their spirits low. After Kagome had brought Inuyasha back to the hut after the event in the woods, no words had been exchanged between the two. Kagome didn't even feel right telling Sango what had happened, as if it would betray the extreme feeling of grief that Inuyasha had shown her at that time. So they sat in silence, Sango's concern for Kagome made obvious by her frequent worried glances over to her friend's troubled face.

Finally, Kagome stood up, so suddenly that Sango fumbled with her cup of tea in surprise. "I think I'll go back inside," Kagome commented, and then gave the demon slayer a weak smile. "It's too hot outside."

Sango nodded, and watched Kagome leave. As he friend disappeared, Sango let out a frustrated sigh. She couldn't seem to get anything out of Kagome, and Inuyasha was being even more silent then usual. She absolutely knew that something bad had happened between the two of them, but what she couldn't figure out. Obviously, Kikyou's death was plaguing Inuyasha's conscience, but was that the whole story?

She couldn't help but wonder if Inuyasha and Kagome would ever be the same again. If their friendship would ever recover from whatever it was that had happened. With Kagome looking so much like Kikyou, would Inuyasha be able to look at her the same again?

After a few weeks had passed, the silence between the two became unbearable. Sango had counted the days of misery between the two that had passed, and the silence – the seemingly never-ending silence – drove her to thinking.

It was over, the friendship between Inuyasha and Kagome was beyond repair.

Coming to this realization, she took a final walk around the woods surrounding the village. Presumably their entire group would fall apart, considering it was held together by the wills of Kagome and Inuyasha, and their bond. Their now incorrigible bond.

She headed towards the tree, from which she remembered hearing the stories Inuyasha had been pnned to for so many years, and stopped just as it came fully into sight. There, standing before her and the tree, was Inuyasha and Kagome, locked in each other's arms in an affectionate hug.

* * *

**Author's Note: -Insert shame face here-**

You know, I never finished this story, I didn't think anyone would care, because after such a long time of not updating, no one would be reading. But then I got a review the other day...

T.T

Oops. Anyways, I wrote this for anyone still hanging on. It is now complete, and I won't string mah readers along anymore with sporadic updates!


End file.
